Valorous Roland/Script
Chapter 28: Valorous Roland Chapter Narration A mountain cave on the outskirts of Ostia. Here, a sacred weapon lies waiting, the seal guarding it broken. However, to retrieve the weapon, one must pass a trial. A long, seemingly uncrossable distance... Eliwood must overcome the challenge with the help of his friends. Eliwood's true strength will soon be sorely tested. Opening Scene (Scene opens with Nergal and Ninian at the Dragon's Gate) * Nergal: Ah, sweet Ninian. This time, you will open the gate. * Ninian: ...... * Nergal: So you intend to resist me to the end? You only joined me to postpone your own friends' deaths, did you? You never had any intention of offering your aid freely? * Ninian: ...... * Nergal: ...Heh heh heh... Whether you wish it or not, it is all the same to me. I will call forth a dragon and claims its quintessence. I will harness a power never before seen on this world. And I will become this world's master. That is my desire. Ninian, you are but a tool to help me achieve that end. * Ninian: ...I don't want to help you. I... I don't want to do it. * Nergal: Don't want to? You are truly amusing. My dear, I am not looking for your consent. You are weak, and I am strong. You will bend before me. * Ninian: No... * Nergal: It's the same as when I sacrificed Eliwood's father. With enough energy, I do not need your acquiescence. Come, Ninian. Open the gate! * Ninian: No...no... No... Nooooooooo! * Nergal: So, at least... Your true form... is liberated. Hmph. To where do you hope to run, beast? You'll never be human. Why do you cling to them so? What would Eliwood say if he saw your hideous form? Ninian, for one such as you, there will never be a place you can call your home! (Scene transition to a sealed lava cave) * Eliwood: ...I never imagined there could be a place like this in Lycia... * Lyn: The air is so hot. It even hurts to breathe. * Hector: Look down there. There's lava everywhere. Hey! Next to the path... Are those columns of flame?! * Athos: Long ago, in the depths of this cavern... When Lycia was a single country, an altar was built. * Eliwood: Here? In this place? * Athos: There's something here that needs protection from those with evil hearts. * Eliwood: Durandal, right? * Athos: That's correct. The weapons we wielded contained great strength. Power fearsome enough to cut down dragons... Today, the might in those remaining weapons is not what it once was. Yet they have been safeguarded to keep them from evil hands. This place... No one's stepped foot in here since Roland's death. Roland's presence still fills the air. All that reside here now are former soldiers who guard the sword. This is your trial, Eliwood. A few of you may enter, but only you can approach the altar. Go and prove that you have the strength to wield Durandal! Before Battle * Hector: Listen, Mark. You know how Eliwood is. Never wants to burden anyone else... Takes all responsibility on himself... Now, more than ever, we have to support him. Let's go, Tactician! Georg Dialogue After Battle * Eliwood: ...You have stood your guard for so, so long. I'm sorry... * Athos: Their souls may now rest. ...At long last... * Eliwood: ...Mm. * Athos: Time for a reunion of sorts. Eliwood, move back. (Athos approaches the altar) * Athos: My old friend... The little knight, Sir Roland. (A flash of light) * Athos: Roland... Awaken, and answer my call. (Roland appears) * Roland: ...My friend... Wise, all-seeing Athos... * Athos: Good to see you, Roland. * Roland: I feel much time has passed. Seeing you again... It brings back memories. Fighting the dragons... Old friends... All this time, lost in memory... * Athos: It's been almost a thousand years...and yet, once again, the world is threatened by one who craves the might of dragons. * Roland: ...The might of dragons? * Athos: Heed my words, Roland. This boy is descended from your blood. Please, lend him your strength. * Roland: I...no longer have flesh and bone in this world. I cannot... No, wait. Take this. Its blade shall serve as a vessel for my soul's strength. * Athos: ...If you do such a thing, you will pass forever from the reach of this world. * Roland: And yet my heart will be glad. If I might help my children, there is nothing else I need do. ...I ask that you see this through, my friend... * Athos: I will... (Roland disappears) * Eliwood: Lord Athos, who was that man? * Athos: So you were able to see him, too? That was your ancestor, the warrior Roland. * Eliwood: That was Roland? (The altar begins to sparkle) * Eliwood: Look! Above the altar! A sword... * Athos: Take it! It belongs to you now. * Eliwood: ...What a wondrous blade. * Athos: Durandal. The sword of sacred fire. * Hector: So this is the legendary blade... * Eliwood: Durandal, the sword of sacred fire. * Lyn: ...It's strange, isn't it? I've never seen it before, and yet it feels so familiar... * Eliwood: I will use this to battle Nergal. Come! To the Dragon's Gate... What!? The sword... It's glowing... Watch out! Something's coming... (A dragon appears) * Eliwood: It can't be... * Lyn: It's a...dragon! * Hector: No!!! How is it possible!? * Eliwood: Get back, everyone! (A flash of a blade and the dragon collapses) * Hector: Eliwood! Are you all right? * Eliwood: I think so... My body moved on its own. It was as if the sword itself was guiding my arm. * Athos: The sword of sacred fire was made to combat dragons. With so much power, who can say what it might be capable of? But this ice dragon... Surely... * Eliwood: Is something the matter, Lord Athos... * Athos: No... * ???: Let me be the one to answer that. (Nergal warps in) * Eliwood: Blackheart! Nergal! * Nergal: Ninian proved useless. I've come for a replacement. (Nergal warps Nils to his side) * Eliwood: Nils! * Nergal: Don't waste your breath. He won't be awake for some time. Nils will do for me what Ninian would not. * Eliwood: Scum! What have you done with Ninian!? * Nergal: It's not what I've done. It's what you've done, Eliwood. * Eliwood: What? * Nergal: Eliwood, did you never once question it? Why the siblings were needed to open the Dragon's Gate? Why did it have to be Ninian and Nils? * Eliwood: ...... * Nergal: The answer is simple. The Dragon's Gate cannot be opened by humans. Why would humans be able to open a gate that was designed...for dragons? * Eliwood: ...What? * Nergal: It's pitiful, really. Poor Ninian's plight. Coaxed by my honeyed words, she passed through the gate... Though unable to return home, she refused to aid me and wandered lost and alone, until...she was slain by the hand of the one she loved. * Eliwood: What... What are you saying? * Nergal: Can you not guess? Or is it that you are afraid to know? Very well. Let me tell you, Eliwood. The ice dragon there... The beast slaughtered by your hand... That is Ninian. The girl who adored you. She returned to her true form and lost all human memory. Yet you, above all else, remained in her heart, and she came here... Look upon the creature you have slain. That is Ninian. * Eliwood: ...Ah... * Nergal: Go on, look. She's using the last of her strength to take human form for one last time. I believe there may be still be time enough to say farewell. You know, of course, that you cannot save her. * Eliwood: Nergal!! You foul demon !! * Nergal: It's not me. You, Eliwood. You killed her. You-- * Eliwood: I... Aaaaaaahhh!!! * Hector: Calm down! Get hold of yourself, Eliwood. * Eliwood: I... I...... (The dragon transforms back into Ninian) * Ninian: Lo...Lord Eliwood... * Eliwood: ...Ninian? * Ninian: ...Ah... * Eliwood: Ninian! Ninian! * Ninian: Eliwood... * Eliwood: Ninian... Please don't die... I... What have I done? * Ninian: I'm glad... * Eliwood: What? * Ninian: That you are unharmed, my lord... I'm so glad... * Eliwood: ...Ninian... Ninian? You can't... Answer me... Niniaaaaaaan!!!! * Nergal: That's enough. You will await the end of the world trembling in the shadow of dragons! * Athos: I will not permit it. Instead, I will see you perish in flame!! (Athos attacks Nergal) * Nergal: The purest fire... Flame breath. Very impressive, Archsage Athos. However... However, fire is no longer my foe! Look! Not even a legendary blade can cause me harm! At long last, I am impervious! Ha ha...ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! * Athos: ...Gaa... * Nergal: Miserable, aren't you, Athos? Yet out of respect for the great man you used to be, I'll leave. After all, 500 years ago, we followed the same path, did we not, old friend? Ha ha ha ha ha!! (Nergal warps away) * Hector: What do we do now? Not even legendary weapons can stop him! * Nils: ...Unh... ... * Lyn: Nils! You're awake! Are you OK? * Nils: ...Ninian! ......Ninian. ...Ninian!? Where is my... * Lyn: ... * Hector: ....... * Eliwood: ...Nils... ...I'm so sorry. * Nils: ...Uuh... Aaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Game Script